


Team JNPR's Morning Routine

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just another morning in Team JNPR's dorm room.Follow up toSexual Guidance





	Team JNPR's Morning Routine

It was still early when Pyrrha woke up. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet, soft morning light warmed her face, and she heard the familiar noise of the running shower. However, the reason for her early awakening lay elsewhere.

She felt something warm and slick on her pussy. Warm breath brushed across her pubic mound and the slimy something gently pushed between her pussy lips. The feeling was entirely pleasant, and she knew whom to thank for it. She lifted her blanket, and looked into Jaune’s blue eyes.

He paused his oral affections and bade her good morning. “Good morning, Jaune. Mmmh, why so affectionate today?”, Pyrrha sighed. The blonde boy smiled while his thumb slowly rubbed her clit. “Since Ren and Nora decided to hop into the shower first, I thought I might as well get you warmed up for our turn”, he explained. “I appreciate it”, Pyrrha said. It was all Jaune needed to hear before he resumed his work.

She giggled when she felt his tongue again. Now that he knew she was awake he went about it a bit wilder. His tongue pushed past her labia and moved up and down, which made his nose rub against her clit. Pyrrha moaned softly. She leaned back, absentmindedly fondled her breasts through her shirt and simply enjoyed the service.

Jaune had been a novice not too long ago, but he took a liking to eating pussy almost immediately. His enthusiasm, along with some helpful advice from Professor Goodwitch, made him a master in no time.

“Oh, Jaune… I love what you’re doing to me”, Pyrrha moaned. One of her hands reached down. She petted his head affectionately and ruffled his hair a little. She felt how Jaune’s lips curled into a smile. 

He changed his approach. His mouth closed around Pyrrha’s clit, while her wet slit was penetrated by two fingers. She hissed at the change in stimulation. His tongue, along with the suction his mouth delivered felt fantastic. His two fingers gently pushed into her, down to the knuckles, before he curled them up and started rubbing the upper wall of her vagina. When he found the spot he had been looking for he could feel Pyrrha tighten up, gripping his fingers. 

That wasn’t the only giveaway though. Her fingers had balled up into a fist, pulling his hair a little, and there were the cute noises she made, of course. “Jaune, yessss”, she whimpered as Jaune assaulted her most sensitive spots at the same time. Her hips shook, she arched her back and her thighs flexed. Jaune could tell Pyrrha was about to cum, and that’s when he stopped.

He released her clit from the warm confines of his lips and pulled his fingers out. Pyrrha was breathing heavily and mumbled in confusion when she stood at the edge of a great orgasm and realized that the last push wouldn’t come. “Why did you stop”, she whined softly. Jaune lay down next to her and gave her a kiss. “I said I’d warm you up, no more. You’ll get to cum when it’s our turn in there. I think they’ll be done soon”, her boyfriend explained.

With the distraction gone, Pyrrha picked up on new noises from the bathroom. She could hear Nora moaning over the shower water, which was what tipped Jaune off. Nora was good at keeping it down, but there was no holding her when the climax approached.

Pyrrha and Jaune spent the next couple minutes making out. While their tongues danced, Jaune made sure to massage Pyrrha’s breasts, lest the excitement he had stirred in her waned again. She busied herself by slipping a hand down Jaune’s pants and fondling his balls.

She knew he liked that ever since Glynda had her try it during that one mission. She couldn’t help but smile when he moaned in response to her lightly squeezing them. His hard cock poked out of his pants and rubbed against her thigh the entire time. When she gave his nuts a squeeze or a tug, pre-cum started flowing from his glans.

At some point, they heard the unmistakable noise of Nora creaming herself, which was their cue to stop playing. Pyrrha pulled up her shorts and Jaune put his cock away.

Shortly after, Ren and Nora stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in towels. Nora’s face was flushed, and both of them smiled contently. “Your turn”, Nora said, winking. Jaune and Pyrrha were gone in an instant, the shower was turned on again, and it would take another 20 minutes until Nora and Ren heard Pyrrha’s moaning over the rush of the shower water.


End file.
